Give and Take
by tsuki to neko
Summary: It started off as a business proposal between Sakura & Sasuke, clearly neither of them are interested in each other, she developed hate for men thus used Sasuke as her barrier. Will love blossom on this arrangement?
1. Business Proposal

**A/N: Please be nice, I am, after all, just human, so hell yeah, read it if you wish**

:P

:P

:P

Read my other fic called love tied by legends (Tsuki to Neko) I love advertising:P :P :P :3

**Give and Take**

**Chapter 1: Business Proposal**

_Sakura, a girl of her own worth, pretty & glamorous, a straight A student, popular among boys and girls, boys wanted to be with her while girls wanted to be her._

_What more could she possibly wish for? She's lucky enough being in a rich, normal family, blessed with stunning long cerise hair and banal patina irises. Indeed, a beautiful creation._

_Though a change had happened_

It started of as a normal typical sunny day in spring, along with the typical-ness is the usual school classes as well as the routine gathering of the student council during the morning assembly located on the quadrangle.

As usual the student council announces the upcoming events of our school as well as gathering news for club, included in it is some formal things.

After the morning ceremony, Sakura gleefully entered her classroom knowing her nice fiancé will be with her. At first, Sakura didn't like him, after all, its arranged engagement, she protested for the umpteenth time, until she finally found out who she will be engaged to, it was her long time crush, Kuroko Hien, Hien is also a student council member, rich, handsome and popular is written all over his background.

Her life changed when she met him, after hearing the news on whom she's going to be engaged with, she quickly acted like a slave for Hien, she cooks for him and feeds him, she always spends time with him whenever she can, and she always prided herself that she is the luckiest person in the world for being engaged to him.

Within this semester, a new student came in, Handsome would be an understatement to describe this person's banal appearance, he is breathtaking indeed. Although Sakura took no notice to him neither interest, she watched girls swoon while he introduced himself, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke" he introduced; the girls in Sakura's class went all "Ah!" and "Hee!" squealing all over, definitely deafening.

The teacher assigned him to sit behind her, Sasuke gave her a grin, she grimaced as she watched his lips etch a grin, thus she returned the unwary grin by rolling her eyes. Though she did admit, he IS hot, but her thoughts fought back by saying, MY Hien-darling is HOTTER

Upon seeing the unexpected reaction Sakura gave him, he grinned even wider, the fan girls took notice and squealed some more. Sakura now became ticked off at all the screaming, she abruptly stood up.

"Please keep quiet! This is a place for learning NOT squealing" she spat, making the guy even more interested in her spunk, he agreed on her that the room's not meant for rubbish fan squeals, he stared at her, she glanced at him and felt irked, irked for the possibility she might like him, the class piped down, the teacher just let Sakura be, for he knew that she is a perfect example of all students.

"You know, it's rude to stare" she stated in a refined voice, her etiquette brushed high above.

"Hn" was all she got as a reply. He sat down followed him Sakura also sat down in the position meant for a girl.

The lesson started, she smiled whenever she stole little glances at Hien, though it depressed her that he didn't even look at her.

The bell did it's job and rang, alarming that the school ended. All female students gathered towards Sasuke, he, simply, shoved them off by saying, **he's taken** as an excuse.

Sakura wasn't convinced, a person like him go soft like a puppy for a girl? Quite an impossibility

Her sight blocked by rude fan girls who just pushed her around like a rag doll, she was hoping that Hien is waiting for her patiently at the doorway.

She stood up, gathering her scattered things made by the rampage of rabid fangirls, Sasuke gathered most of the scattered objects for her and handed them with a grin.

"Thanks" she said with a small nod.

"So. . . How about we hook up some time?" he offered the fangirls gasped, Sakura wide eyed and felt a surge of irk-ness run through her veins. She raised a hand and is about to slap him, he, caught her hand.

"Jerk, for your information, I'm already T-A-K-E-N" she stated spelling the taken with a smirk, she violently swung her grasped hand for him to release it, she walked away, she stuck her tongue out while exiting.

Unknownst to her, she left her cellphone resting on the sturdy wooden chair, it probably slipped off her pocket.

He grabbed it, and flipped it open, a picture of her and a boy(hien) smiling, he flapped close the cellphone and tried to catch up with her.

Sakura felt depressed, Hien didn't wait for her, she also noticed the days he has been shunning her, saying school work/homework/clubs/ and lots more excuses that are lame, though she idiotically believed him, she wanted to trust him.

There she walked along the corridors, she then heard murmurs. . . She ignored it at first and continue to go to her way

"Hien!" moaned a voice, a feminine one to be exact

She then felt a surge of adrenaline pump through her blood vein, she dislike the voice that girl sent out, especially the way she said her fiance's name. She wanted to get to the bottom of this, thus, her curiosity got her scarred forever, so scarred that she cried, she never did cry before after all she is perfect, in her perfection she finally found a flaw to grimace at. Tears welled up as she saw the two figures locked in a deep kiss, hopefully not a French one.

And YES it IS a French kiss

By that moment she felt the earth settle down to her as a carrier, her heart crumbled into pieces as she stared at the two who are still in lock of a deep kiss and not acknowledging her presence. . . YET. Never, she might say, in her life she felt such sorrow well inside her, she felt her chest suddenly rip open by some sort of curse love created, Love might I say, is bittersweet, it is neither bad for you nor good for you. Sometimes love creates a abysmal scar that would can never be healed or so she thinks.

Sasuke finally caught up with her, he noticed the tears trickle down, sliding towards the ground. He then quickly looked at whatever she is staring at.

He saw a boy and girl sealed with a kiss.

"W-why?" she shouted, enraged by such betrayal. Sasuke just stared at her, clearly, he is the guy whom she calls boyfriend.

"S-Sakura, I can explain!" he said in desperation.

"Explain me what! After I gave you my heart you turn around behind my back and started cheating!" she spat, tears flowing freely. "What's more, You traded me f-for a friggin' w-whore!" she added with grudge, the girl came closer to her and slapped Sakura. She touched the glowing crimson part of her face. Her eye color changed to hunter green. She gave the girl a death glare, menacing indeed, the girl smirked.

"If Hien-honey traded you for me, and you called me whore, what lower could you be?" she spat a smirk crept on the darned friggin' whore's face.

"You know, I don't care" She began glaring at Hien "Yep, I don't care whether you go around with girls, sure do as you wish" She continued, a bewildered look formed on the spectators namely Sasuke, Hien and the whore.

"Kuroko. . . it fits you, It's OVER between us" she spat as she punched him on the face, he fell down, Amazing noted Sasuke, the whore caringly asked if he's alright, he relied with a grunt. Sakura then slapped the whore's face so hard that it was on the verge of bleeding, she too fell down along with her hunny bunny.

"I don't need you to be happy, I need no one" she muttered as she ran as fast as she could. Leaving Sasuke and the stupid couple behind, Sakura felt the eternity of the pain caused by the scar as she ran; it felt like she was immune to physical pain as long as the emotional pain of the scar remained.

She stayed on her house, cried till she fell to sleep, she thought that **this might just be a nightmare, yes a nightmare** she hoped.

She woke up the following day; she looked like she came from a trip from hell. She grimaced; her eyes are all dark due to crying.

Painful the word popped into her mind, she never really felt pain, the emotional ones I mean.

Instead of her normal pony tailed hairstyle, she just let her hair down.

She entered school, a figure is seen waiting for someone, she then thought back that it was just a nightmare and gleefully approached the figure, and no it wasn't Hien, it was. . .

"Sasuke" she muttered her smile turned into a frown

"I heard, no make that seen that scene yesterday" he said handing her cellphone.

"It's none of your business. . ." she muttered as she grabbed away the cellphone and inserted it on her backpack.

"I feel sorry for you" he said in a sarcastic tone. She shot him a death glare.

"I should be leaving now" she said as she entered the school grounds to her classroom, Sasuke just followed her until she finally got ticked off.

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME" she questioned in a ticked off voice.

"Why shouldn't I?" he replied in monotone.

"_ARG!" _she expressed and stopped on her way.

Then it hit her, she suddenly regretted telling him to go off. She saw Hien.

"S-Sakura, I can explain everything!" he pleaded

"Five minutes" she said in monotone, somehow amused that he is pleading her on his knees. Amused in whatever lame excuse he may ever tell her.

"You know that whore? She just kissed me!" he explained, really! It's LAME.

"Sorry, I don't believe you. And I can no longer ever believe you anyway" she said in finality, the boy annoyed her until she reached the breaking point.

She ran as far as she could then she spotted Sasuke and a grudging idea popped into her head, although she had no choice other than doing what she is thinking, unless she would rather have him as a boyfriend again and ripped again. She darted towards Sasuke as he stared at her.

3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . .

Thud! She hugged and kissed Sasuke, Sasuke clearly surprised but definitely liked it though wouldn't admit.

"Go away, I already have someone else who is BETTER than you" she spat as she released from the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"What, you can't do this to me Sakura!" Hien shouted incredulously

"I already DID so, GO AWAY!" she shouted clearly pissed.

"You're just doing this to avoid me!" Hien blurted out with a smirk

"Go away or else taste my fists" Sasuke warned, Hien got a bit scared and let it go for now.

"Thanks" she said in a nonchalant tone removing the arms around his neck.

"You'll have to compensate for that" he blurted out

Then an idea popped into her mind

"Hey, how about you pretend to be my boyfriend?" she offered with a sly smile on. "And of course, I will compensate your services for a single request"

----------------------------

**Finally it's the end of this chappy! OooH! I wonder… WILL HE ACCEPT? Of course I Know whatever will happen! CUZ I'm D author, I'm the MAN, no cross that out, THE GIRL:3 reviewz please! I'll keep on bugging you people every other chappy about this if I complain. . . JOKE :P I'll end this in a couple of chapters! It think about. . . 6-9 and so then Farewell… not that I'm dying. . . **


	2. Contract

A/N: I don't own Naruto, how sad. . .

Today, I'm typing, as well as tomorrow I will be typing, I will probably take time in making chapters, due to the getting-closer-every-second start of classes. OOC ensured to be found.

I'm going on a sleep-over :P so you won't probably be seeing me much :P

:3

**Give and Take**

**Chapter 2: Contract**

"Hey, how about you pretend to be my boyfriend?" she offered with a sly smile on. "And of course, I will compensate your services for a single request"

A shocked look flickered in the great Uchiha's face, bold as it may seem for her to ask him to be her 'pretend' boyfriend. Amused by her offer, he decided to think over, Sasuke, an extremely handsome person pretend to be HER boyfriend? He could easily pick someone else and really BE a boyfriend, though he figured this might be interesting and worth while.

"So?" she impatiently asked her hands clasped together as if pleading.

"Hmph, fine then, you got yourself a deal, but make sure you do your side of the bargain" he accepted placing an uninterested tone in his voice, although he IS secretly pleased.

"Great then, treat me well _pretend_ boyfriend" she stated extending her arm to seal the arrangement with a handshake.

"Once you say our deal is over, I'll tell my request" he affirmed and acknowledged the handshake, now their officially a couple.

"Since we're just acting, we'll have to set rules" she said turning back as she rummaged her bag.

"Rules?" he asked in a nonchalant voice raising one of his fine eyebrows.

"Yes, rules" she confirmed as she turned around to face him, her hands carrying a paper and a pen. He shot her a confused look while she shot him a grin, a devious one. She tore the paper into two clean cut pieces and she only used her nails, she then handed the paper to him, another perplexed look flicker in Sasuke.

"What's this for?" he defiantly inquired flapping the piece of paper near her face, raising an eyebrow as he flapped it.

"Let me explain, in our deal, there are limitations, you can write what you don't want me to do as well as what you want me to do while I write what I don't want you to do as well as what I want you to do, I will compile our dos and don'ts to create a contract" She clarified as she grabbed another pen and handed it to him.

"I'll collect your set of rules after class, meet me at the library ASAP" after that she went to the classroom, leaving Sasuke staring at the pallid cherry scented piece of paper.

_I just hope this works, If it does, my parents are bound to separate me and that insolent Hien_ she bitterly thought as she entered her classroom, smiling like whatever happened was just nothing to her, in attempting it hurt. She slid in her usual seat and started placing her bag beside her.

She wants revenge that's why she does this, after that terrible experience she felt like she couldn't trust men anymore, thus her barrier to evade them is settled by a deal with Sasuke, who is now currently her 'boyfriend'. In doing so she forced herself to regard him in the category of **GAY** for her not to develop any unwanted feelings.

_Hien seems absent. . ._ she automatically thought

The class finally started

All the students rose up and greeted the teacher with a bow as he acknowledged them to sit.

"Class, we have terrible news, Kuroko Hien will be absent for a couple of days due to personal problems" he announced as several girls cried out.

**He's a popular bastard what can I do? Anyway, he's just a jerk, a JERK, he isn't worth loving**InnerSakura insolently shouted, her fists punching air as if it did something to her. (Inner Sakura emerged when Sakura felt the immense pain, thus awakened her inner self, her etiquette dramatically changed, she was no longer so refined, she grasped some of the other casual terms as hers)

And with that, class periods passed by so fast she could say it happened to her in 2.75 seconds

Gathering her stuff as she stood up, heading to the library, within seconds, she arrived. She scanned the room to find any dark haired person, spotting a flock of rabid fangirls, she figured he might be there. She approached the flock with all her might so she won't be pushed around like a rag doll, again.

She brushed past the fanatical fangirls, Sasuke on her sight, she patted his shoulder.

"Sasu---" she was cutoff, the boy looked at her, but he looked spectacularly like Sasuke, but he isn't Sasuke. She quickly backed away in all her humiliation. Her mouth was about to explain but he stopped her.

"Oh, so you know my little brother" he said in a smooth demeanor that made her feel somehow suspicious of him. She then noticed how different they were. The guy she is facing has long coal hair neatly tied, his eyes seem more obsidian than Sasuke's, his voice smoother and finer, eye bags tell that he has been sleeping late.

"L-little brother?" Sakura shot him a puzzled look as he shot her with a nonchalant one.

"I am Uchiha Itachi, pleasant meeting you" he introduced as he grabbed Sakura's hand and aimed for a peck. Sakura blushed as much as she didn't want to, fangirls scowl at her throwing her as much dirty looks as possible.

"Sakura!" Sasuke appeared in the midst of fangirls.

"S-Sasuke!" she managed to speak, Itachi still holding her hand. She noticed Sasuke glaring and quickly retreated her hand back to her back.

"Dear little brother, it seems you have finally decided to interact with girls" as Itachi stated it he gave a smirk.

"Itachi" he sneered at Itachi, shooting him a glare, an evil one must I say.

_I wonder why he's glaring at him? Did Itachi do something wrong? Those two are weird. . ._

"Sakura, let's go" Sasuke demanded grasping Sakura's arm and taking her away.

"Alright" she replied attempting to leave, but before she did leave "Itachi sorry for earlier" she apologized with a bow and quickly retreated to Sasuke's side, she still knows her manners ya know.

"Hey, why did you glare at Itachi? He doesn't seem to be bad. . ." She inquisitively asked him for answers, though the only thing he did was shrug.

"Fine then, suit yourself, I could care less anyway" she muttered as she stuck her tongue out. Sasuke then took out the familiar piece of paper which Sakura gave him and flapped it to her face. She then violently grabbed the piece of paper and gave Sasuke 'the look'. She then read the contents of the paper.

"List of rules:

Never ask about my family

Never ask what I am doing on Sundays

When I don't want to answer, don't force me

Never stop me from what I'm doing

Never butt in my business

Don't talk too much

Don't complain"

The list goes on and on so Sakura stopped reading . . . she concluded that what he wants is mind her own business and never do whining and all.

:P

Sakura went "Oh" and eyed Sasuke with an evil plan formulating in her mind.

"This is it? Well, anyway, here is mine" she stated as she slapped the paper on his face playfully with an evil grin. Sasuke grabbed the piece of paper away from his beloved face, he scrutinized it.

"List of Rules

Don't call me names

We don't need to pretend when there is no one around us

No intimate touching/kissing (he sweatdropped at this, she already did it)

We must stick together as often as possible to prevent suspicion

You mind your own business while mind mine

We need to go to events together such as birthday parties and other important events

Don't act like a jerk/high & mighty/cocky/evil

We'll act like a couple in public, hugging only NO INTIMATE things

You're free to do anything else, contract effective indefinitely

Finally if somebody finds out about this contract, we'll break up though I will still do you're request"

"You're first rule would ruin the whole image, thus they will think we're just friends" Sasuke corrected crossing out the first rule

"Yeah, you're right" Sakura agreed noticing why she placed it on her rule list.

"If you mind your own business while I mind mine they might think that we are just pretending, we also need to know each other more often thus we need to go out on dates…" he calculated the corrections of her rules stifling a grin and crossing both his hands.

_I didn't expect him to be intelligent; I thought he was one of those handsome-only-yet-stupid persons_ she amazedly thought while Sasuke continued his explanations why this shouldn't be here and more explanations. She found herself studying his characteristics as well as his features

_Charcoal hair. . . obsidian eyes. . . great jaw line. . . intelligent. . . charismatic. . . womanizer(She thinks though he isn't)_

"_Sigh_, this is a lot of work. . ." Sakura muttered as Sasuke continued crossing out some of Sakura's rules till little remained.

"Here it's done, how about we start going out now?" he informed smirking, ah yes the signature smirk. Sakura shook her head in disapproval.

"I still have to do some council work" she notified grabbing the paper away from Sasuke.

"Oh? Then I shall wait for you" he shockingly decided following Sakura.

"W-wait, you don't have to, I can go home on my own" she desperately defended.

"According to your 'rules' I must escort you home, thus I shall wait for you and what's more according to rule # 4 we have to stick together as much as possible" he used the rules as an excuse, sneaky person.

_Who'd have thought my rules would backfire!_ Sakura unbelievably thought

"_Arg! _Fine already" she muttered out of her annoyance.

"I'll help you, we can spend time learning about each other this way" he deliberately planned.

"Good point, fine then let's go"

They both entered the council, Sasuke was quite surprised by the mountain of work packed for her and sweatdropped at the huge amount of papers needed to be approved.

"Do you really think you can handle this?" She mocked with a smirk, sliding her finger on Sasuke's shoulder then patting him.

"Of course" he replied confident that he would be able to do it, crossing his arms as his signature smirk etched on his lips. Sakura quite amused.

_Let's see. . .better think of something to bring down his ego_

"Hmm, confident eh? Let's see, I challenge you to a paper approval showdown" she confidently challenged copying Sasuke's smirk and position. "Or, you're just gonna chicken out?" Sakura added mocking Sasuke, chuckling at her plan evilly.

Oooh that hit a nerve to Sasuke

"Fine then, we'll see, but if you lose, you won't complain on what I will do" he evilly planned what he will request.

"Well, IF you say so, then if you lose, you'll have do something for me" she felt victorious for being able to provoke Sasuke. After that the competition started, they grabbed the papers so intensely that they almost want to crumple them all, they hurriedly pressed the approve stamp on the finished papers, it was heating, Sakura is in the lead by 3 papers, the pile started depleting ever so fastly if there is such a word like that. Sakura grinned at Sasuke seeing that she is leading.

"Oh, get ready to do something for me Sasuke-honey" she mocked confident as she continued maneuvering the grabbing and stamping.

"No, you HAVE to be ready for my request" he also confidently declared, they continued bringing down the paper empire. Both smirked at each other.

"Hah, I have 8 months of experience in the student council! Think you can really beat me?" she overconfidently notified Sakura smirking, Sasuke grinned.

"Well, I have 9 months of being in the student council on my previous school" he notified victoriously grinning more evilly. Sakura quite surprised though kept her cool.

"That's just 1 month I doubt you'd be able to beat me" Sakura retorted grinning triumphantly. Both grabbed the last piece of report, thus both ended up touching their hands, Sakura blushed a bit as much as she didn't want to as well as Sasuke, though he quickly got back his calm and sneakily slipped it away from Sakura while she was immobile.

"H-hey!" Sakura whined as she noticed he successfully grabbed the last report, he smirked at her while she gave him a smirk as well.

"For the counting. . ." they both muttered as they counted their papers.

"I have. . ." both declared hesitating to say the number

"49!" both declared and became shocked they had the equivalent number of approved papers, suddenly Sasuke spotted a missing paper that has yet to be approved. He darted to grab it Sakura saw it and tried to stop him, she ended up colliding on him. Now in an awkward position to be more exact she on top of Sasuke. Sasuke blushed furiously while Sakura did so as well in return; she cursed her hormones as much as possible. She wouldn't want her revenge to get stooped away, and certainly didn't want to fall for her business partner.

Sasuke then stamped the last one and grinned in victory. Sakura upset, she scowled at Sasuke.

"Heh, a deal is a deal" Sasuke reminded smirking. Sakura was about to get off on Sasuke.

"Fine fi--" she got cut off Sasuke kissed Sakura on the cheek. While Sakura quickly jumped about 2 feet or so.

"Hey! What'd you do that for!" she furiously demanded as red as a tomato.

"Heh, didn't expect you to jump that far, anyway that's the part of your deal when you lost as well as you're compensation on when you kissed me earlier" he shrugged amused at how she became so. . . red on his approach.

"Hmph, you deal a hard bargain" she complained returning to her calm composure.

"Oh, that's what I am" he muttered.

"Anyway, I should go home now, see you tomorrow 'honey' " she stated as she chuckled.

"Oh, but I have to escort you sugar" he reminded adding a bit sarcasm.

"W-wha?" was all Sakura could say she forgot about escorting her home part.

"According to _your_ rule that we should stick together thus I should escort you" he stifled the want to snicker at her.

"Forget that rule!" she cried out.

"I can't do that after ALL we must do the every rule stated there" he confidently stated

"I give up. . ." she muttered as Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"Let's go 'sugar'" he sarcastically stated as they left the school grounds.

Sasuke leaded her to a cool motorcycle. She glided her fingers on the authentic leather, pleased at its simple appearance. She noted how nice his motorcycle is. She then noticed what she was thinking and shrugged the idea off her mind.

"Get on" ordered Sasuke sitting on the motorcycle. Though Sakura has fear of motorcycles,

She recalled the little incident about how motorcycles can turn over when gliding. She backed away a bit hesitant to sit.

"What's wrong? Afraid?" he mocked smirking at her 'fear'. That hit a nerve, Sakura then abruptly sat behind Sasuke while he became pleased that she was so easily provoked.

"Hold on tight" he muttered as he started the engine, Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist for support.

"Here we go!" he announced as the ignition started, winds blew so violently that Sakura wasn't able to manage to stop her fear.

"AHHHHHHHH!" she expressed, obviously terrified, Sasuke was amused on how she clung to him so hard and how she leaned on his back.

"You shouldn't be afraid" he assured with a gentle grin.

"Afraid? Who me? As if" she retorted as she went back to her calm composure, stopped leaning on Sasuke and her grip loosened a bit.

Then the motorcycle sped up again. She once again screamed, and gripped Sasuke hard and leaned on him again.

"You were saying?" he mocked evilly as he enjoyed watching her cling to him.

"Fine I am afraid!" she admitted

"It wasn't so hard" he remarked smirking in victory. Sakura scowled at him.

"We're here" he informed as the motorcycle slowed down and finally stopped. Sakura could

swear that her hair became so messy, she grimaced at her hair being not neat, and glared at

Sasuke as if he was to blame well he was blame for making her ride a friggin' motorcycle in

top speed.

"Thanks and bye" she said as she ran to her house and waved away then stuck out her tongue as she entered the house.

"I'm never gonna ride that motorcycle again!" she yelled as she retreated inside her house, Sasuke smirked at how he found her cute when she becomes afraid/angry. He rode on his motorcycle and rode back to his house.

Sakura, now inside her house, took off her shoes and went inside, she found her mom staring at her as if to explain or something.

"Sakura, who was that?" she asked with a stern look.

"Mom, I need to tell you something…" Sakura seriously said.

"All right, tell me" she affirmed wanting to listen at her daughter's explanation.

"You see, I don't love Hien. . ." she explained her mom gasps then returns to normal.

"Why, I thought you were happy?" she asked curious and confused.

Sakura then explained his betrayal and said that she loved someone else, someone she didn't notice before about that someone it's a lie :P

"Okay, I'll inform the Kurokos about breaking the engagement" Her mom affirmed and patted Sakura's back.

"But, you have to introduce me to this boyfriend of yours" she added with a grin, a horrified look flickered in Sakura's face as her mom turned around to grab the telephone.

"Uh, so you're your gonna ask questions?" she reluctantly asked

"Of course, I need to know if this guy's good enough for you!" her mom blurted out

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - End of Chappy!

**OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD, WHATEVER WILL HAPPEN ON THIS SOON TO BE ENCOUNTER OF Sasuke TO THE PARENTS!**

**Rate & review! Thanks to people who reviewed my work, on the next chappy I'll probably put a thank list.**

**Please support Ryuusei tenshi and her fic called More than Friends**

**Also Read my other fic! LOVE TIED BY LEGENDS! Please review please! Thanks much I love ya all.**

Oh yeah, note to the person who reviewed this story saying it SUCKS, people, do you really think that way! Tell me! Come on!


	3. The Nosy Parents

**A/N: I don't own Naruto and I can't own Naruto! Enough with this :P**

**Today, no make that night… I once again lazed off... no news to report today, I feel a bit cranky today because of my brother, I hate him so much because I can't help hating his guts! Anyway, enough about me! **

**Let the story… **

**BEGIN!**

**Please R&R**

:3

**Give and Take**

**Chapter 3: The Nosy Parents**

_Scenes from the previous chapter…_

"_Uh, so you're your gonna ask questions?" she reluctantly asked_

"_Of course, I need to know if this guy's good enough for you!" her mom blurted out_

"WHAT!" Sakura blurted out almost shouting. _This is terrible!_

"Sakura? Do you have a problem?" her mom worriedly asked

**Well, yes I DO have a problem!** Inner Sakura blared

"N-no" she denied trying to regain her lost composure

"Umm, Mom?" Sakura called out in her sweetest voice, she needs some tactic to persuade her mom.

"Yes?" her mom replied turning around and putting the phone down.

"Well, It's just that my _boyfriend_ is a shy person, he's also well-mannered and all that, and I assure you his intentions are clean, and I think he's not yet ready to face you guys…" she tried a little tactic to persuade her mom to not continue the knowing-pretending-boyfriend-part

"No, I still want to know and see him, of course, I also want to spend time knowing my future son-in-law" she stated as she glided her fingers on the telephone. "In addition, might I say you seem hesitant of me, is there something you're hiding?" Her mom added raising an eyebrow at Sakura. Sakura sweatdropped, there's no turning back, She's already suspicious to her. She shook her head and then spoke.

"F-fine, I'll bring hi---" Sakura got cut off

"Great then, tomorrow after classes" Her mom interjected as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"R-right" Sakura reluctantly agreed, fidgeting a little. Inner Sakura balled her hands into fists and punched the air and is indeed, agitated. She walked coolly to her room, trying her best not to push the matter anymore forward that will indulge more suspicion and Sakura wouldn't want that… would she? Upon entering her very own sacred space, she quickly closed the door though careful not to produce a bang.

"_Sigh_… Parents really are forces of infinite chaos… especially to the rear" she grumbled as she quickly rummaged her bag in search for her cellphone, flinging items away from her bag in total disarray. Soon she found her dear white cellphone buried under several papers, shoving the paper away in a impatient manner she swiftly grabbed her cellphone and flipped it open.

A gush of wistful memories passed through her mind as she recalled her wallpaper(which is Hien and her), although it's already too late, she just stared at the picture, and no it wasn't what she expected…

"Sasuke!" she gasped, and that picture is smirking at her, a cocky smirk must I say? His picture seemed as if he's staring at her, which can be creepy…

_What the heck is that moron thinking? Well, not that I dislike him for changing the wallpaper, I dislike him for putting him darn signature smirk on MY cellphone! I am already fed up with the smirks he gives me and up till now, and then another smirk! Geez… Well… I do appreciate him for being thoughtful… _Sakura thought as she noticed all the pictures that includes Hien was deleted, she smiled a bit and after all old memories need not to be remembered…

Returning to her supposed task, she ignored whatever sentimental memories that are supposed to gush in by now. She searched for Sasuke's number in her cellphone, which was conveniently added by Sasuke during her cellphone was away.

"Found it!" she exclaimed as she saw the small bold letters "Sasuke" in her cellphone's screen. She hesitated at first though soon her finger tapped the call button. She panicked.

"Wha! What am I gonna do! No say!" Sakura panicked as she swiveled around her room like an idiot, flinging her arms like she's from a mental hospital, the ringing soon ceased and as it ceased she calmed herself, and there is no way she would like to be caught panicking for a small call. She brushed off some of her hair and spoke.

"Uh, Sasuke-kun? I need to tell something important"

_Wow, how good can I pretend to be?_

No reply

"Sasuke?" her voice a bit bewildered

"My little brother is showering for the moment" replied a smooth voice that could only come from one person.

"Itachi?" Sakura asked more like confirmed.

"Yes, I assume you're Sakura" his brother guessed and he guessed right.

"Y-yeah" She confessed, though not like she did something terrible.

After she admitted, a pause occurred, a short one, though nerve wrecking.

"I see that you have business with my brother… would you mind if I notify him instead?"

"It's quite confidential, so… I can't" she muttered trying to be polite

"I understand, we shall meet again next time…" he whispered as he ended the call. Sakura soon followed and flapped the cellphone shut.

"_Sigh_… Such a weird guy… I can't seem to predict him at all…" she muttered as she set aside her cellphone on her desk at first she just glared at the cellphone, as if accusing it for not making Sasuke call faster, soon she got tired and started to do some school work for a while. . . She drowned her mind in the depths of geometry which is unpleasing. She released repeated _sighs_ until she totally feel asleep. Sasuke never did call her, and because if that…

"Oohh! Sasuke! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" she muttered as she started showering, cleansing her flawless body. She let the water drain down all her frustration, along with the troubles. Now soothed, she dressed up and quickly ate her food and stepped out of the house.

After a few minutes, she arrived at school, her mood never better, she felt quite cranky today, she darted to enter her classroom to confront Sasuke about her parent dilemma. She scanned her classroom for any suspecting fangirls flocking. And yes there are suspecting fangirls flocking around him.

_Geez, don't these girls ever give up?_

She gingerly approached Sasuke, fumed about not calling. Sasuke noticed her presences and acknowledged her with a "Hn" while glancing at her, Sakura rised one of her fine brows and glared at him, Sasuke shot her a puzzled look, in return she spoke.

"What's with the huh expression?" she asked, her voice edged with curiosity mixed with anger and irritation.

"I did huh, because you were glaring at me" he answered like it was nothing

"Arg! The nerve of you not calling when I called you yesterday" she exclaimed and was planning to attempt choking him down.

"You called?" he asked raising an eyebrow, he –is clearly- puzzled

"Yes, I called, didn't Ita---" she cut herself off, she recalled her conversation with Itachi, well not that they really talked about something, though still, why didn't Itachi tell Sasuke about my call yesterday? It's suspicious.

"So, Itachi answered the phone…" Sasuke is getting the story.

"Yeah, anyway, I have no time for that, I really need to discuss something important!" she got straight to the point, ignoring the waiting yesterday, her voice in a tone of urgency.

"Uh huh" he replied staring at her to continue.

**Grreaaat, just great, my voice is already toned with urgency and you go, "Uh huh" what the hell was that?**

"_Uhg_! We need to talk come with me" Sakura asked, no make that demanded, she grabbed Sasuke and dragged him away from the pack of rabid fangirls. They went inside the library and sat at the nearest chair that's available. She then started to speak.

"Sasuke, I have something important to tell you" Sakura yet again attempted to speak.

"Calm down, what's this about?" Sasuke seemed a bit nice today.

"Uh, right, it's like this, my parents want to meet you" she explained, her eyes pleading.

"When?" he asked starting to be amused, how fast can he change moods?

"After classes" she answered

"Hmm, fine then, well it is written in our contract" he replied as if he didn't care though deep down, he cared.

"Alright then! Come on let's go back to our class!" Sakura cheerfully asked and dragged Sasuke.

"You are clingy" remarked Sasuke, even in class Sakura is still grasping him.

"I am not clingy, I just want boys away from me" Sakura explained and pointed the members of her fan club that are gawking at her.

Sasuke went all like "Hn" Sakura rolled her eyes and face the other direction.

"So are you saying I'm not a boy" he blurted out of amusement. Sakura paused for a while and thought, then quickly answered.

"Yes" she replied with a wicked grin, implementing Sasuke is Gay.

"If I'm gay, who's your boyfriend? After all, gays aren't considered 'boys'" he retorted emphasizing the boy.

"… Good point" she muttered in defeat.

"Heh" Sasuke chuckled soon Sakura followed.

Soon the bell rang along with the gushing of tiring subjects, assignments and more work.

------------After classes----------

"Hey Sasuke, I have something to show you" Sakura said as she grinned, an evil one mind you, her voice is also armed with evilness.

"What is it?" he asked as he glanced at her, then his eyes went all round and his jaw almost dropped.

"Like it?" Sakura sarcastically asked as she stuck tongue out. She was holding her cellphone although that wasn't why his eyes went O, it was…

"Obviously I DON'T" he protested as he pointed a finger at the flabbergasting Sasuke wallpaper that has two horns and a mustache.

"Ooh, but I like it!" she mocked him, giggling evilly. Sasuke then paused and calmed himself.

"I am guessing you would want to see the real thing…" he evilly muttered along with his trademark smirk, yes that irritating smirk that she so hates.

"What are you implying?" Sakura raised an eyebrow suspicious on whatever he is planning on implementing.

"You know it's scary when a guy grows horns…" he whispered as he approached her, Sakura then backed away, slightly shocked, Sasuke continued to corner her, and it was successful, Sakura had the concrete wall behind her. She is trapped.

"H-hey Sasuke, you're just joking right?" she asked slightly terrified. No answer was given. He pinned both his hands on the wall and stared at Sakura with a evil grin. Sakura returned it with a glare.

"Are you scared now?" he whispered, evil grin still etched in his face.

"Ahah! An opening!" she happily muttered as she kicked Sasuke on is uh-you-know-what although not so hard. Sasuke flinched in pain and muttered some curses while holding his uh-you-know-what.

"That's what you get for sticking too close to me!" she informed and stuck her tongue out.

"Thanks for the late advice" he sarcastically muttered as he continued to jump around.

"No problem!" she replied with a grin and she is being sarcastic.

"I didn't know you were such a sadist!" he blurted out and regained his calm composure.

"Yeah, I am one, only if someone pulls moves like that" she gleefully muttered in victory.

"Geez, how can such a girl be so powerful?" he muttered as he unconsciously stared at her grin, he blushed a bit then shook his head.

"Oh yeah, Sasuke, we need to use our boyfriend/girlfriend nicknames to avoid a bit of suspicion" Sakura reminded as she wagged a finger.

"As you wish _Sugar,_ We should go now" Sasuke muttered as he turned around

"Yeah" she replied as she followed Sasuke to his motorcycle.

"Oh-no, I am NOT going to ride t-that THING there!" she cried out defending herself by waving her hands no.

"You have no choice anyway" Sasuke ignored the whining of Sakura.

"Uh-uh there is no way I would ever want to experience that death ride!" she frantically whined some more until Sasuke threw her a helmet, a red one.

"Quit whining, the contract says you not to whine" he asserted as he placed his own black helmet.

"B-but, this is different!" she defended.

"It is not, not sit here or I'll leave you" he offered a choice.

"F-fine" she muttered as she got in, she wore the helmet, and full speed they go.

The ignition was really fast, that Sakura almost thought that her eyes are going to pop off, her hair felt being pulled.

"I SO HATE THIS!" she complained as she really tightened her grip.

"And I so enjoy this" Sasuke counteracted with a smirk, she glared at him.

Soon they arrived at the Haruno residence…

"Alright then, I'll say this to you once, I told them you are a shy, well-manner and all goodie goodie, so act like it!" she ordered.

"You told them what!" he argued a bit frustrated.

"No complaining, anyway, act like that." She pleaded now, her voice became gentler, that made Sasuke feel a bit guilty.

"Fine already" he agreed displeased though. Sakura grinned _This always works!_

Both entered the house, and pop! Confetti happened to be flawing in front of them.

"Welcome!" both parents came out in the midst of nowhere and she has no idea how it happened.

Sakura felt a bit embarrassed though soon ignored, Sasuke was a bit shocked but was able to let out a forced smile.

"Sakura-honey! So this is you little sweetie-widdy" her mom remarked as she pinched Sakura's cheeks.

_Sweetie-widdy!_ Thought Sasuke, it was hilarious, he was stifling his laughter. Sakura noticed this and glared at him. He stopped.

"Our little bed wetter has grown up" remarked her dad as he continued to pop some confetti. Sakura glared at him Sasuke threw hilarious looks at Sakura.

_Bedwetter! HILARIOUS!_ Thought Sasuke as he hugged his stomach out of laughter, Sakura then eyed on him and that look meant laugh-you-die. Sakura stifled his laugh once again.

"Mom, Dad, I am no longer a baby, NOR a bed wetter" Sakura explained as she glared at her dad who just shrugged it off.

"Nonsense, you'll always be our child, although good thing no longer a bed wetter" her father remarked as the family laughed while Sakura iddn't.

"Anyway, would you introduce us to that handsome young man there?" her mom asserted as she pointed Sasuke who couldn't stop his laughed any longer thus he chuckled a bit.

"Uh, this is Sasuke" She introduced gesturing to Sasuke.

"Oh, nice to meet you, spout!" her dad gleefully stretched out his hand for a handshake, Sasuke accepted, although her dad shook Sasuke's hand hard so Sasuke quickly took it away.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. and Mrs. Haruno" Sasuke bowed, although he did not please it.

"You've got quite a catch, Sakura, he has well manner and is also handsome although not as handsome as your father" she remarked as father and mother faced each other with glimmer in their eyes. They are scintillating and producing sparkles. The pretend couple sweatdropped because of this action

"Come on, let's eat, I have prepared a feast fit for lovebirds" her mom said as she gestured the pretend couple to go to the dining room. Sasuke sat near Sakura. Since their table is a rectangle, her mom and dad sat on the farthest one. Sakura's mom noticed that Sakura isn't feeding Sasuke.

"Sakura why don't you spoon feed your sweetheart?" her mom reminded with a grin.

"W-what?" she was completely incredulous.

"Yes, why not, you're a couple after all" her father agreed (wow, over protective indeed-being sarcastic here-)

"Yeah, why not?" teased Sasuke with a playful grin.

"Alright" she gave in, she chopsticked a California maki and inserted it to Sasuke's mouth, and certainly didn't bother about placing it properly. Sakura shot him a smirk, he glared. Sasuke then also chopsticked a California maki and inserted it on Sakura's mouth, not placed neatly though. Not it was Sasuke's turn to smirk, Sakura then glared.

Sakura grabbed the glass of water and forced Sasuke to drink it, water was sliding down to his throat. Sakura smirked and placed down the glass. Sasuke then did the same as well, both glare at each other. Sakura's parents stare at them.

"Do you two have a problem?" asked her father.

"No" both replied in unison.

"Oh-kay then…" her father replied as he started a topic. Both Sasuke and Sakura listen to him.

"Alright then, let me ask you, how did you and Sakura meet?" her father nosily asked while slicing his steak.

Sakura then panicked as well as Sasuke, they weren't able to clarify this they looked at each other for an answer.

"Oh look dear, since they are so close they can already communicate by mind" her mom remarked as the panicked couple let out a fake smile and laugh.

"Well, we met at the forest" Sasuke answered, Sakura shot him an Oh-no look.

"But Sakura never goes to any forest!" her father became a bit more suspicious.

"Ah, err, he meant the park" Sakura covered for Sasuke and thankfully they fell for it.

"Oh that's pretty nice" her mom remarked.

"Yes" the panicked couple replied and uneasily smiled.

"I remember when Sakura was still little…" her father was cut off because Sakura stood up.

"I'll change my clothes" she excused herself.

_What's with her?_ Sasuke thought and the answer is in front of him.

"Sakura used to use her panties as helmets look here" her father showed him a picture of Sakura about 3-4 years old, wearing her panty on her head and flinging her hands like a freak.

Sasuke stifled a laugh although the eyes can't be stopped it became orbs.

The family chuckled including Sasuke well, Sakura isn't pleased, and she quickly changed into something else. Then when down after the fuss was over. She sat beside Sasuke again. He grinned at her, she glared at him.

"Anyway, Sasuke what are you're hobbies?" inquired her mom.

"I like playing basketball, playing rock---" cut off again Sakura glared at him. The parents went raise eyebrow. Her father then produced methane gas… in other words, he farted.

"_Jesus Christ!_" shouted Sakura's mom, Sakura slapped her forehead and closed her eyes, and Sasuke covered his nose and stifled a laugh.

"Ahem… Returning" he father ignored the disapproval of Sakura's mom.

"I meant, I like reading books, ones written by Shakespeare, I also enjoy helping out people also playing instruments" he lied and he's doing quite a job there.

"Ohh, so you know what happened in hamlet?" her mom eagerly questioned.

"Uh… no, the one's I've read are K-zone----" he stopped parents stare at him like he's from another planet.

"Ye art idiotic" mouthed Sakura

"Oh, 'Ye art idiotic' by Shakespeare" answered Sasuke, Sakura inwardly slapped her forehead. Both parents glance at each other and threw puzzled looks at Sasuke.

"I am just joking!" Sasuke pretended to at least.

The parents again went "Oh"

"So, what have you read in Shakespeare?" again asked by Sakura's mom.

"Merchant of Venice, Romeo and Juliet and other more classical stories" he coolly replied. Sakura thanked her parents to be idiotic at times.

Parents nod.

"So then… Do you play instruments Sasuke?" her father asked wagging his fork.

"Yes, I play the guitar and----" Sakura shot him another look although different it's a what-the-heck-are-you-saying!

"Uh, I meant violin, yes, violin" he quickly said.

"Sakura, is there something wrong with Sasuke?" asked her mom.

"Well, he's just shy that's why he makes mistakes" Sakura covered for him.

The parents went "Oh"

"Alright then, could you play a violin piece now?" her father excitedly asked.

Sakura stared wide eyed at Sasuke while Sasuke did the same, she shot him an are-you-crazy look, he shrugged it off.

"D-dad, he usually fails to play if there are people watching" Sakura desperately tried to make him stop.

"Oh really, the more reason he should for him to practice" her father replied with a grin.

"Great going" mouthed Sasuke as he grabbed the violin.

"Uh sugar, are you sure you don't mind?" she asked trying to make it look like she's not panicking. Sasuke shook his head.

"Are you out of your freakin' mind?" she mouthed, though soon shut her mouth as she watched Sasuke REALLY play the violin. She -of course- was flabbergasted. The parents smiled at hearing the violin piece, it was quite beautiful and peaceful, and he is definitely more than what meets the eye.

"_Wow_" Sakura expressed as she heard the beautiful music flowing out. Her parents also agreed in her wow.

Soon Sasuke finished playing, the family members stare in awe.

"Told ya!" he whispered to Sakura who instantly blushed in embarrassment.

"Fine" she grunted and rolled her eyes.

"Hey you two, come on kiss!" her mom asserted.

"Yeah, after all you two are a couple!" her father cheered.

_So much for over protective parents_

"B-but!" she desperately tried to wiggle out. Too late. Father and mother pushed the two.

She felt Sasuke's soft lips brush on hers, it felt intoxicating, though awkward for her parents to be there. And she could have sworn that Sasuke is grinning.

_Although, the kiss wasn't an entirely unpleasing feeling though_ she shrugged off her lustrous thoughts and pulled away flushed both stare at the ground.

"Aww! Aren't they just so perfect!" her mom exclaimed with crocodile tears.

**Yeah right! Inner Sakura snorted**

"Sasuke! My son-in-law, you are the right one!" cried out her dad.

_What!_

"Oh honey, he's perfect… although there are a few flaws" her mom remarked. Both parents glance then nodded with a smile.

"Son-in-law?" Sasuke incredulously repeated.

"What!" the panicked couple shouted.

"Yes, Sasuke, we would like you to marry our little Sakura!" Sakura's father asked with a grin a genuine one.

---------------------------End chapter------------------------------

**Okay, whatever will happen, will he accept? Will she go mentally insane because of this, or will nothing happen? Who knows? I don't :P Anyways, this is going to be more interesting…. MWAHAHAHHAHAHA, okay, I'm done laughing. Neiways, please review! I beg of you, also I wonder if somebody really reads this, anyways, See ya on the next chapter. Oh yeah, read Love tied by legends as well as Ryuusei tenshi's more than friends.**

**Tsuki to neko**

**Rating\ **

**JustPlainPeachy – Thanks so much for defending me! . **

**graviola – Yes, you are right they are a source of infinite chaos and baby pictures… really embarrassing, though these never happened to me :p**

**cutiewootie12step – I hope your meter will always be broken :P**

**BloodRuby – thanks so much:3**

**hinako89 - Yeah! hien is such a Bad boy! . **

**4ever2belove – yep thanks for the review! .**

**Adiy – thanks for the correction! And I hope you continue to support me :3**

**fantasy4luvr – here ya go:3**

**ravenrogue19 – Thanks so much for the review and I love cliffies:P**

**tiffanylicis – no need for cherries:3**

**iM a AweOmE gUrL – thanks:3**

**Lenore 2410 – Thanks! I like that encouragement! . **

**sasusaku4life – I will try me best to update faster! .**


	4. Engagement you say!

**A/N : I don't own Naruto**

**I'm sorry about the past few days, I'm just crammed full of assignments… So, sorry! Please understand, I have school work, and am busy.**

**Oh yeah, about love tied by legends, I might delete it or rewrite it. So don't read.**

**Give and Take**

**Engagement you say!**

_Scenes from the previous chapter…_

"_Oh honey, he's perfect… although there are a few flaws" her mom remarked. Both parents glance then nodded with a smile._

"_Son-in-law?" Sasuke incredulously repeated._

"_What!" the panicked couple shouted._

"_Yes, Sasuke, we would like you to marry our little Sakura!" Sakura's father asked with a grin a genuine one._

"B-but!" Sakura attempted to plead her parents off the idea

_Darn, Who knew this darn deal could turn out this way!_

"Come on honey! Don't you like Sasuke?" he mom teased with a grin plastered on her face.

"Yeah, Don't you?" Sasuke interjected with an evil grin attempting to go with the flow since he couldn't help teasing Sakura.

"I-ah..." Sakura tried to think of an excuse, any will be fine!

_Grr! I need an excuse… hmm…. Athletes foot! Nah, pneumonia? Too risky… AIDS! … that is out of my league… AHAH! I know…_

"Sasu----"

"It's settled then, the engagement ceremony will be held at you're upcoming birthday!" her friggin' father publicized to us with a proud grin, both his hands on his waist.

"I-ah…---" Sakura got cutoff once again

"Ooh! I wonder what will be nice for the engagement party" her mom continued suggesting, as her father told Sasuke of our proud lineage of being pretty, smart and successful, he also told him fictional stories about himself… it… my lads, was weird.

Sakura lightly tugged Sasuke's ear, dragging an complaining Sasuke to a place where her parents are inaudible… well, still audible enough to hear what they're saying, they dominate the house…

Sakura released her grip from Sasuke's ear and turned to him. Her face looked serious, Sasuke very well knew that it's time to get serious. He, of course, could not possibly want to marry yet. Sakura opened her mouth and started to speak.

"Sasuke, we need a plan, and we need it fast" she spoke, urgency lacing her every word, her expression was straight and, sad to say, terrifying.

"I suppose… what's going to be the plan?" his commonly evil side was replaced with an admirable serious expression. He placed his hands on his normal thinking position as he sat on a chair, which Sakura later followed.

"We need to convince my parents to take off the engagement plan…" frustrated, she frowned upon thinking about her parent's problems.

"Hm, how about saying that my parents doesn't permit me to have a girlfriend yet?" he suggested, Sakura shook her head in disapproval, she already thought of that, yet it will just be no avail, for her parents will talk to his parents and soon will get along, so, not a chance.

"Then, how about an incurable sickness?" he advised, still in his thinking position.

"My father will just move the date nearer if that happens, and we wouldn't want that would we?" she then started to imagine herself in a wedding dress… very disturbing, one thing she hates most is being tied to someone forever, and that forever can mean eternal suffering.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Sasuke got a bit ticked off and started to ask her.

"Well, here's the plan" she whispered the remaining conspicuous events that will happen after they do that, they have a risk, once her parents find out about this they'll just move the engagement nearer…

**The next day…**

Sakura, Sasuke and Itachi gathered in a slightly hidden corner of the library… there they spoke.

Sasuke whispered something inaudible for Sakura to Itachi, she watched Itachi's eyes widen in surprise.

Itachi then turned to Sasuke and glared, he reluctantly agreed to help.

"Here's the plan…" Sakura took no notice on Itachi's glares at Sasuke as well as Sasuke's glares back to Itachi. Although she took notice on how they looked at her, their eyes seemed glinted with an emotion of some sort.

"Itachi-san, can I count on you for this?" Sakura asked with a hopeful glint.

"I suppose…" he replied simply, turning around to face his brother to discuss about the matters…

**A few days later…**

Sasuke was once again invited by Sakura's ever so perky parents, A reluctant Itachi was brought along inside a private room to fix things. Sakura tapped Sasuke's shoulder, signaling it's time to start the game of pretending. Sasuke then looked at an unhappy Itachi and raised an eyebrow on him signaling what Sakura signaled. Itachi frowned in horror as he got what the signal meant.

**SHOW TIME**

Itachi came out wearing a black plaid MINI skirt, a ruby turtleneck, along with his hair held high which is currently adorned with many ornaments from clips to chopsticks(you know), you name it. His once colorless nails tainted by purple paint, lips glimmering with cherry lip gloss, face infected with noticeable rouge, eyelashes double stroked with mascara… He indeed, looked like a girl, well, he was also forced to wear a bra… okay you know the horror of a man cross-dressing.

His eyebrows twitched in annoyance, he did not know he was the one who is supposed to be wearing such an unmanly garment… cross-dressing a despicable crime, if it is…

"Tell me again, why am I doing this?" he asked, pissed.

"Well…. Let's see the possible answer, I blackmailed you" Sasuke said simply, an evil grin plastered on his ever so heavenly face.

"Hmph, if only you hadn't found out about that…" He muttered as he recalled how he found out his 'little activities' concerning something…

"Oo-kay, Itachi-san, its show time" Sakura said as she dragged an unwilling Itachi yet still pretty in-girl-form.

Sakura and Sasuke sat on the picnic mat, Itachi was positioned at where he is supposed to be. Sakura's parents are uber happy abot the upcoming engagement.

"Sakura, I'm so happy for you" her mom started. Her father nodded and smiled in approval.

"You know, it's sad that my little girl has grown-up, and soon I will just find out that she is no longer with us" her father became emotional all of the sudden, and it kinda struck Sakura.

"Yeah, it is, but, I wish you to be happy, I want you to find yourself a good man, engaging you before was a mistake… I'm sorry honey" her mom apologized, dabbing her handkerchief on the outer ring of the eye for added effect. Sakura was almost guilty for what she's doing now… her rational mind started whirling in confusion.

"Sasuke, I'm glad that you got in my little daughter's life, after what happened about the previous engagement, I thought that she would never want to love again, Hien was her first love…" Her father sadly said at the topic. Sakura looked down at her hand-made riceballs, indeed, Hien was her first love, her first and probably last… Sasuke watched her whimper in an inaudible voice to her parents.

"Anyway, the past is the past, Sakura-honey, I'm proud that you found a gentleman for you to spend your life with, I always wondered when I will be able to get grandchildren, as well as when I'll get to see my Sakura happy" he mom asserted in a gentle voice, then it hit her, engagement wouldn't be so bad, after all she has the power to break the contract anytime, anywhere. She thought that I'd be better if she just gone with the flow. She felt like she was going to be guilty if she told her parents now about it…

She faced Sasuke and whispered something she did really expect she will. "Sasuke, Let's get engaged…"

**The end of the chappy, pretty much drama, no fluff for now, well, Itachi… has a major role to play in the plan to break the engagement… You'll see in the next chapters… Thanks people for reviewing, 'm so sorry for the late update, I couldn't make time for making Fics, I've been busy in a lot of stuff so please understand me. I'm just human….**

**Please leave a review, it's special to me, I carefully read it every now and then to get inspiration, and that inspiration comes from you guys, I'm a sentimental type of person, reviews affect me so much…**

**So please review…**


	5. Dilemma Dilemma

**A/N : I don't own Naruto or any other anime shows/manga. Sob**

**I AM SO SORRY! I haven't had time to update this fic, I'm really sorry my readers… it's just that school's getting harder and more assignments come everyday plus there's a test every single day… SO PLEASE! Understand me. Sorry for the grammar errors as well as spelling.**

**ARG! I HATE THIS PERSON WHO INSULTED ANIME FOR IT BEING TRASHY! CURSE THAT PERSON! I can't believe that person thinks a crappy cartoon show won't tell the name is better than anime! HOW DARE that person!#! Sorry for the unpleasant scene…**

**Give and Take**

**Dilemma**

_Scenes from the previous chapter:_

_She faced Sasuke and whispered something she did**n't** really expect she will. "Sasuke, Let's get engaged…"_

Sasuke gave a shocked look, but that shocked look didn't get noticed by Sakura's parents.

"Well?" asked Sakura impatiently, she started to go red after all it's like she's the one who asked for his hand…

"Wha? Uh… Err…" stammered Sasuke now blushing furiously

_Damn, why am I blushing! _Asked Sasuke in his thoughts

_Well I suppose we can do this… after all she could easily break the engagement right? Thought Sasuke_

The sun shone brightly illuminating a heavenly reflection on the lake wherein the cherry blossoms swirled along the wind as if dancing in response to the situation, the moment was still yet significant, as both looked at each others eyes solemnly in the complicity of the situation. Both were surely uncertain but they knew that they can pull this off. That was…

"I…"

"Ooh! Sasuke-darling!" squealed a cross-dressed Itachi in his most best tone that he could use before being disgusted. She Itachi approached Sasuke through the flower field jumping ever so un-joyously… that is so eww…

Sasuke's face turned pale, he was on the verge of laughing/crying/puking at Itachi's actions. Sakura then smacked her forehead at her stupidity and Itachi's wrong timing.

"Darling?" wondered the parents, who shot a death glare that made even the most courageous Itachi back away and run like a sissy would do.

"No! He's a **freakingly**, **freakish**, **freakazoid** who happened to pass by **crossdressing** as a **freakin'** girl!" blurted out Sasuke as his finger pointed towards Itachi's face which was an inch away from him thus Itachi bit his finger.

"AHH! My precious finger! Ruined by the likes of you!" dramatized Sasuke as he took back his injured finger and cradled it.

"Wha?" wondered the parent who were utterly confused. Which means it will be much more worse since they don't understand a thing.

Sakura formulated a plan, a plan that is so diabolical to Itachi but can support Sasuke and herself

_Sorry Itachi… _

"Uh, let me introduce to you, **Sasuke's brother-turned-to-sister**!" declared Sakura with a fake grin. Itachi was all like O and Sasuke was all like WTF.

"Aren't I right Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke was still in the state of WTF until Sakura hit Sasuke's poor lil' stomach to respond, Itachi gave a pleading look to not agree. Sasuke on the other hand is…

"Ah… Err…. Y-yeah" replied Sasuke slightly embarrassed and slightly disgusted as well as wanting to laugh out loud, let's go for the side of hilarity. By then Itachi felt his world crack down into tiny itty bitty pieces. Sakura gave Sasuke a genuine smile of gratitude, while Itachi gave him a death glare.

_I swear I am gonna kill my insolent little brother! _Itachi formulated 101 ways to kill an insolent little brother while he stared at him with hate.

"Oh" replied both the parents, they gave Itachi a warm smile that seemed to warm Itachi's icy cold heart as well as his face.

"So you'll be my daughter's sister-in-law, isn't this fantastic!" exclaimed both the parents, they were scintillating, very… weird. They approached Itachi and wrapped their hands on his and looked at him with a smile.

"Please, take good care of our Sakura in case Sasuke does something stupid" said the parents, Itachi wanted to back away due to the over-sparkliness of the parents.

"Uh… Right…" he replied sweatdrops falling ever so rapidly.

"Good then, now this comes for a family celebration!" recommended Mrs. Haruno as she swiveled her hands as if she was still a teenager.

"YEAH!" agreed the ever-so-perky father raising his fists up, sky high.

The 3 teenagers sweatdropped at the reaction of the parents, well, that's life…

"We'll announce the engagement ceremony tonight" He announced as he stood on top of the mattress as if he's some kinda radical.

"As for you little missy, being the highlight of the event I want you to come shopping, that goes for you too Sasuke-kun" ordered her Mom as she dragged the 3 teenagers to a huge mall that almost challenges the height of the great wall of china. Sasuke, Itachi and Sakura stared in fanatical awe as they saw the huge mall right before their not-so-heavenly-presence.

Their jaws went down 6 feet under. Eyes popped out of the sockets.

"This, is what I call, a palace, not a mall!" exclaimed Sakura fixing herself as she entered the great walls of the mall.

"What are you lookin' at! You have a problem!" shouted a pissed Itachi in girl form to a passer-by who keeps staring at Itachi's butt, he walks in a very-ungirly way despite his natural looks of a girl.

"N-Nothing ma'am" replied the pitiful passer-by as he ran off like a sissy.

"What's his problem?" wondered a now naïve type of Sakura, Sasuke sighed and explained.

"obviously he is supposed to be like that since you told you're parents he's some kinda transplanted boy to girl"

"Oh" stupidly replied Sakura, they passed by several beautiful boutiques of different kinds of clothings. They had arrived on the most grandeur boutique of all, OUKA KISS A/N; an invented brand which showed wide varieties of clothing from formal to sleep wear.

"Wow… I never knew this place…" blurted out Sakura as she glided her fingers on the smoothly refined glass arch.

"This place is flabbergasting" remarked Itachi as he as well was very much impressed.

"I agree with you for the first time" replied Sasuke as he too was too awe struck by the variety of clothing.

"Shall we now choose a wear for the bride?" announced Mrs. Haruno, as she grabbed Sasuke's hand, Sakura obediently followed while her head swung in different directions at each pretty dresses she sees.

**Sasuke and Itachi were left alone…**

Itachi's facial expression changed it became more serious and if right, almost threatening.

"Foolish brother you very well know what's going to happen if you continue to play this act of yours" said Itachi as he faced Sasuke, who's facial expression also changed it became serious as well.

"I know" he replied, he very well knows what will happen….

"Hn, do as you wish" replied Itachi not caring whether Sasuke gets in trouble or not

"I will" determinedly answered Sasuke which caught Itachi's attention a bit.

"How did you know my underground business?" asked a curious Itachi

"I saw you once" Sasuke simply replied

"If so…You better keep this a secret otherwise… You know what will happen" threatened Itachi as he left Sasuke's side and wandered in the boutique grounds.

"I know that already…" muttered Sasuke as he wandered into his deep thoughts.

**Sakura in Changing Room**

"Darn, I've been gaining weight..." cursed Sakura as she tried fitting one of those uber fit clothes that are extremely flaunty.

"Oh well, I don't really like this dress" smiled Sakura as she threw the dress which was sent flying back to the chair. She then grabbed the other one, now this was something she liked, an emerald asymmetrical dress detailed with lace and ribbons, it also has separate loose sleeves to be tied on the arm, it's skirt reaches 2 inches down from the knee, it also matched her cute emerald stilletoes.

She admired how the color matches her eyes perfectly, she quickly dressed up in the dress and lo! She looked heavenly wearing it.

She exited the dressing room, there stood Sasuke, Itachi and her lovey-dovey parents.

"Wow! That is so cute on my dear little Sakura!" exclaimed dear mom.

"How our little girl has grown up" dramatized dad as he sneezed on his hankie.

Sakura gave a smile, she then looked at Sasuke, she noticed both of them are staring at her.

"So, whad'ya think?" asked Sakura as she gave her best smile and twirled her arms following her.

No respone

"Hmm?" wondered Sakura innocently.

"Uh…err…" stammered Sasuke looking away.

"It's beautiful on you" remarked Itachi, even he was allured by Sakura.

"thanks Ita-san" replied Sakura with a smile as she declared that she will be buying this, she then changed back…

"Can't even say a word?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at his brother as he wondered his weird actions.

"Shut up" Said Sasuke as he went back to his cold mode.

"Hmph, don't tell me you've already fa--" Itachi was cut-off

"I haven't" Sasuke assured as he turned to face his brother's gaze.

"Very well then" replied Itachi as he walked pass Sasuke.

_Yet… _thought Sasuke

"Oh, and will you take those clothes off, you're starting to look like your enjoying it" frankly stated Sasuke, a while ago many males have gathered and bought him dango for free, which he totally loves to eat.

"You're right, although I still want some free dango" retorted Itachi as he went outside, more male populace started asking him out, while Itachi merely says, dango.

"He really is serious about this" sweatdropped Sasuke as he watched his boy-turned-to-girl brother

"TIA! TIA!" shouted/cheered Itachi's fan boys.

"WTF! TIA! He even named himself!" shouted Sasuke, jaws down on solid ground, eyes popped out. As he unbelievably watched Itachi flirt with boys, talk about yaoi, he watched in horror as the cheer grew louder.

Sakura then left the dressing room, she noticed Sasuke's jaws down on the ground and giggled. Sasuke noticed her giggle and went back to normal jaws then he recalled

"_So whad'ya think?" asked Sakura with a dazzling smile_

Sasuke felt his adrenaline pump more blood as he saw her, his face felt burning.

"_This is crazy… Have I really fallen for her?"_

END OF CHAPTER

**I'm a bit busy so please forgive for the cliffy.**

**R&R please! Thanks my dear supporters!**


	6. Irony

**A/N: I still don't own Naruto as always**

**Anyway, forgive my lack of inspiration these days, I've been over-stressed 24/7 by a lot of projects and homeworks…. It sucks…**

**Oh well, back to the story!**

**Give and Take**

**Irony**

Night fall soon came; The parking lot soon got full in no time, several renowned guests arrived on the reserved grandeur hotel for the celebration. The clacking sounds of the glasses surrounded the floor. The guests seem to be thrilled about the mystery guy who Sakura's is going to be engaged with, many other guests grabbed a bite on the world-class buffet.

The room… what can I say? The deep night blue wallpapers decorated by small preserved cherry blossom petals, the deep emerald green floor undeniably mystique, chandeliers of small amethyst gems exuded enigma, tables of blue green tinted glass embossed with petals captivated the people, chairs finely crafted with such skill and with such softness gave comfort to all…

On the other hand…

"This place is too noisy for my taste" remarked Sasuke sitting ever so unhappily on a chair, his eyes lacing with hatred and disgust as he glared at the several squealing-for-attention-girls that gathered around him and kept bugging him, he then attempted to continue trying to think of what happened the other time the time he blushed .

Ignoring the girls, his efforts in thinking are going to be in vain as long a certain still-in-girl-form brother, seen by his own two black eyes, who kept making bothering noises and kept being noticed by every other nitwit boy

Oooh how he glared at him and his surrounding boy fans who kept feeding him dango.

"Go on eat, pig" Revolted, he continued to watch the gay Itachi more like 'Tia' munch rapidly on the unsuspecting dangos in a very unfeminine way, an idea suddenly popped into his not-so-innocent mind that he choked upon thinking Itachi and a guy making-out… that is so… so… so _interestingly weird_…

Noticing the weird fantasies of Itachi and a male making out, Sasuke quickly shook the idea off of his poor ol' gay infested head…

"Tia, you look so beautiful!" shouted with admiration by one of the stupid blushing fan boys who happens to be so dumb to not notice Tia is a boy! A FRIGGIN' BOY! No… Make that gay, A FRIGGIN' GAY!

"Oh really? Thank you!" Tia exclaimed in a feminine voice… which is VERY BOTHERING, He then placed his hand on his cheek as if blushing for added effect…

_WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING!_ Almost cried out Sasuke in his thoughts, messing his hair up by the use of his hands as if he's gone crazy

Oooh how he looked so silly and… feminine…

_Who knew that Itachi has a knack for this cross-dressing stuff…_ sarcastically thought Sasuke as he sighed at the despicable sight, frowning he pressed the chair as he stood up like he has plenty of problems… which he has a lot of…

Scanning the room for something worthwhile, looking left and right, he wandered around the hotel, walking in one of the wide corridors of the hotel, he also took this opportunity to have some quality time for thinking.

_This is going to be harder that I expected it to be… If my theorem is correct that I'm starting to like Sakura…then… _

Walking, his back as laid-back as ever, hands inside his pockets, his face in his unusual admirable serious state… Ignoring the squealing of the fan girls he continued to walk forward, turning around for a corner, a part of his body felt being pushed, although he ignored it until…

THUD

"OWw.. HEY! Watch where you're going!" shouted an extremely angry female voice with much displease.

The sound of something falling did not ensnare the unwary attention of the Uchiha but something more… The voice of the girl seemed so familiar… Turning around to see who fell, his eyes became wide open in surprise of seeing someone he didn't wish to see…

"Y-you?" unbelievably blurted out Sasuke as the girl dusted her skirt and shoulders…

-----------------------------------------------------------

Slightly nervous, Sakura stood uncomfortably straight on the small platform in her dress, the many servants painted her face as if it was just a doll. Rouge was applied on her face, a discreet use of pink lipstick is seen on her lips, her hair slightly curled. She looked so pretty that you'd bow down and worship her.

As she looked at reflection on the mirror, her lips curved into a grin, yes, she's undeniably pretty.

A knock was soon heard on the door.

"Sakura, time to come out!" called out her father with much excitement that he banged the door open.

Sakura didn't know whether to be astounded by her father's streght or to be ashamed of her father's child-like actions. Sweatdropping, she scolded her dad for breaking open the door.

"DAD! Look what you've done to this poor defenseless door!" pointed out Sakura as she continued to give several more comments on how he has been acting recently.

Frowning, her dad then noticed her outfit and forgot everything she said.

"GASP! I knew my child will be this pretty!" gaped Mr. Haruno with much expectation and happiness as he twirled around Sakura. Mrs. Haruno chuckled as she watched her husband do such acts.

Sakura giggled as well, since her over-dramatic father is doing some more drama

"AH! My dear sweet-sweet child has grown to be a lady!" continued on Mr. Haruno while attempting to sob, he bit his handkerchief as an effect, as Mrs. Haruno comforted him with a tissue and a shoulder to lean on.

"Don't sneeze forget us!" exaggerated Mr. Haruno as he continued to use more tissue packs, the hankie seems to have been gone now, make that full of unearthly fluids.

"Dad, I'm just getting engaged, okay?" reasoned Sakura, smiling a bit.

_After all, if ever one-day I'll get married, I'd really miss my comical father and ever so supporting mother…_

Shrugging the idea wearing a gown and throwing a bouquet, She remembered her resolute decision to hating men

"I shouldn't be thinking of stuff like this… I hate men… they are evil… that's why there's Sasuke who can shield them away from me" whispered Sakura as she recalled Hien and that girl, as the urge to cry increased she fought her tears harder as she walked with her parents.

_Why should I cry for him…_ questioned Sakura in her mind…

Passing through a corridors of spaces, strolling the carpentries she was able to see a glimpse of Sasuke.

"Is that?" wondered Sakura as she separated from her parents and looked for the Sasuke.

Approaching Sasuke, Sakura smiled a bit, relieved I suppose…

"Hey, Sasuke! What are you doing here?" asked the girl with curiosity

Sakura then paused as she heard a female voice, she saw a figure of a pretty girl standing in front of Sasuke, smiling… She then took cover behind a wall and watched the two.

_Who's that girl? Why is she and Sasuke look close?... Dammit why should I care!_

"It's none of your business" replied Sasuke coldly glaring at her.

"Ooh, how mean to treat you're fiancé like that…" reminded the girl with a sadistic smirk

_Wait… did she just say fiancé? Sasuke has a fiancé! Darn it, I am not affected by this, we don't even have a relationship! WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THIS! Sakura calm down… you do not care about Sasuke… I repeat you do not care about Sasuke… _Thought an irritated Sakura as she continued eavesdropping the couple.

"I'm here for a party" replied Sasuke coolly and not having any eye contact

"You know, I heard that some girl here is taking you away from me…" Said the irritated girl with an evil grin.

"I was never yours, nor will I ever be, Yamanaka Ino" retorted Sasuke hard-headedly.

"I-Ino!" gasped Sakura as she accidentally came out from her hiding place, shocked and terrified.

"Sakura…?" muttered Ino as she cringed, she then looked at Sasuke for an explanation, but none was heard

**END OF CHAPPY**

**Whatever will happen because of this encounter? What are the best friends to do? Or should I say rivals? Toon is on the next chappy, although I'm really sorry for th long wait… please forgive me…**

**I hate this chapter :P**


	7. Tangled Blossoms

**A/N: Naruto will never be mine no matter how much I want it to be!!! Anyway, Today I decided to write again. Why? Because my passion started burning again, although my passion still hasn't fully recovered, I want to try my best to regain it once again!**

**Give and Take**

**Tangled Blossoms**

_Scenes from the previous chappy_

"_I-Ino?!" gasped Sakura as she accidentally came out from her hiding place, shocked and terrified._

"_Sakura…?" muttered Ino as she cringed, she then looked at Sasuke for an explanation, but none was heard_

Upon an unexpected twist of meeting, the two best friends stared at each other, eyes wide open in shock tinged with sadness and disappointment. Both became confused at the situation. The silence in the atmosphere is like ice… silent yet deadly as the tension in the corridor rose.

"Sakura, I know you wouldn't do this to me, tell me are you really the girl that I keep hearing?" asked Ino calmly attempting to plaster a small yet fake grin, her hands folded firmly.

"I can explain" replied Sakura sternly as if implying something.

"Explain?! So then it's true… You **are** the girl I keep hearing!" spat an enraged Ino. Her voice was as piercing as daggers, her glare sharper than a needle. A frown stuck on her lips kept showing her displeasure and anger.

Slightly shaken, Sakura backed away a bit upon her impulse.

"I-I have an ex---" Sakura faltered as Ino kept interrupting …

"Shut up, I don't need your excuses, Traitor!" bellowed Ino as she continued to yell in an unknown decibel "Sakura, how could you do this to me? To think I trusted you!"

"But you don't understand!!!" argued Sakura

"Don't understand what?! Ha Sakura?!" Ino hissed as she continued pointing accusingly on Sakura "There is nothing to understand! You betrayed me! And that's that!!!"

Ino then pushed Sakura down to the floor.

"Ino, Please listen! Sasuke and I are---"

"Stop it already!!! It's useless!!!" hissed Ino through her gritted teeth, glaring furiously at the two.

"We're just pretending!!!!" admitted Sakura sincerely, Ino then stopped being ballistic and looked at Sakura, confused.

"What did you just say?" asked Ino incredulously, as she then stared at the two.

"Yes, it's true. We're just pretending" plainly stated Sasuke giving a bored look at Ino.

"Seriously?! But why the heck did you two agree on the engagement?!" Ino folded her arms.

"Well… It's a long story" mumbled Sasuke enough to be heard by Ino.

"No story is too long" asserted Ino, well after all she blabs a lot.

"Sakura dear!!! The ceremony is about to begin!" Sakura's mom informed as she approached the group.

"Fine then, I trust you. After all, what are _friends_ for?" said Ino to her friend.

"Thank you!" she shouted as the pretending couple ran towards the ceremony hall. Once the couple were out of her sight. Ino took out her cellphone and started dialing.

"What now?" a male voice asked

"I have a favor to ask of you, there's something I want you to. . . . "

"Troublesome but fine" agreed the male

"Thanks alot" With a grin, Ino flapped the phone close and walked to the ceremony hall.

Itachi then came out and spoke to Ino.

"Is it fine?" smoothly asked Itachi, now completely in guy form. Rejoice girls!

"That I have to still think of" Ino stated as both entered the ceremony hall.

-----------Ceremony Hall

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Might I present to thee my dear beloved daughter Sakura and her dearest beloved Sasuke" Excitedly announced Mr. Haruno to the people of the world, to be more precise, the people of the room. He seemed to want to be the emcee. . . Oh well, old men and their passion to be young.

The audience clapped as both Sakura and Sasuke came into sight on the platform.

The audience went all like, Oooh, Waaa, and more Ooohs as they caught sight onto the seemingly heavenly sent couple that isn't actually a couple.

Sakura was smiling like she was some sort of model with some forced smile while Sasuke. . . well. . . He's not ever attempting to smile more like it, the opposite, expressionless face.

Noticing what Sasuke's doing, She quickly elbowed Sasuke a force enough to make him quietly yelp. His attention was then drew to her.

"Smile, you darn ice berg." muttered Sakura to Sasuke, for she hated what she started feeling for Sasuke and tried her best to make him, well… step away from her. Putting up a barrier before she completely falls for him.

_After all… I DO hate men. . . _

Sakura's face slightly darkened although not enough to be noticed.

Sasuke kept staring at Itachi, for Itachi had a dark look on his face… and this isn't a nice idea of something good going to happen.

Shortly the ceremony ended. The audience started dancing along with their partners. Beautiful Violin and Piano musical classics were being played.

Sakura and Sasuke sat quietly on their table. Both deeply sealed in their thoughts.

_I'm so confused… Why did I act like I was guilty a while ago? I did know we were just pretending. But why was I afraid? Why did I shiver? I had a reasonable explanation, so why? _

Sakura thought deeply as she glanced at Sasuke who happens to be thinking deep as well. Shifting her gaze back to the ground she sighed and returned to her thinking.

_Why did I seem to care that Sasuke is close to other girls. I should know it better than anyone since he is a total playboy, a jerk, an ass who is ultra smart and hot… _

thought Sakura hard as she kept glancing back and forth from the ground to Sasuke.

_Waitaminute! Did I just thought of him as hot? WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?! I am supposed to LOATHE men not start falling for them again. They shatter women's hearts into tiny itty bitty pieces just like Hien… _

Suddenly noticing what she thought and replaying it Ultra smart and hot she really wanted to slap herself hard to, hopefully, wake up and realize that he is an ultra playboy ala jerk.

_On the second thought… maybe, just maybe, Sasuke might just be different… Different from all those other dirty bastards… Different from Hien… _

A glint of hope slightly appeared in her heart she kept protecting. A hope she wished true. Yet she was still doubtful and uncertain.

_Still… He is a **man**… He has the ability to severely hurt women both emotionally and mentally. A **man**… who shatters your whole life once they leave you alone without hope and aim. A **man**… who women are destined to desire, admire and finally love… _

**Even so…**

_I didn't wish to fall for men. . . _

_I didn't wish to be hurt. . . _

_I didn't wish to suffer. . . _

_All of this came unwanted… unpredicted…_

_I mustn't like him, for he… he is Ino's _fiancée _…_

**END**

**Dun dun dun! This is the end! I guess it was rather full of drama… Oh well… Who was that mysterious male that Ino called? Why does Itachi know Ino's plans. AND WHY am I still lazy?! God, I hate myself!**


	8. Pain

**A/N: I don't own naruto.**

**Hello fellow readers, I want to announce that I'm terribly sorry for not updating; I have a problem keeping up with my studies also, I haven't been able to think straight for quite a while… ahh it's sad.**

**Give and take**

**Pain**

The hall was still as lively as it was a while ago, more on it; it seems that the people are enjoying Mr. Haruno's antics. People were still dancing like there is no end; music's still playing on smoothly giving a rather nice ambience. Everything seemed right, yet it is actually so wrong. All of this… was actually, false.

'_Sitting close to him just makes it hard for me to think properly…_' thought Sakura facing down, eyebrows twitching, as she periodically glances at Sasuke despite the fact that she is trying to avoid him.

'_I wonder what he's thinking about… his face's expression seems grim… He seems to be bothered about something… He's been silent for quite while too…_'

Sasuke's expression was still the same yet one can tell the difference between his expressionless face.

"Argh! I can't take this anymore!" she accidentally blurted out loud as she abruptly stood up, enough to make Sasuke stare at her and blink a couple of times out of pure stupidity and shock. She then looked at Sasuke humiliated of what she did and immediately thought of a quick excuse; hopefully he didn't see her red face.

"Aah… I need to go get some fresh air! Yes, right, fresh air!" she immediately answered to Sasuke's what-the-heck expression, flustered as she did. She then dashed outside towards wherever her feet would bring her.

'_What the heck is that girl thinking of? Standing up then suddenly proclaiming that she needs air…'_ thought Sasuke, a bit confused, yet a playful grin plastered on his face.

"Getting all flustered like that, heh." muttered Sasuke with a chuckle, as he drank his martini.

------- Somewhere outside the building

'_What a stupid excuse!_' she mentally slapped herself as she continued to run pass random objects.

'_I can't like him. He's Ino's fiancé… I have to stick with my resolve to hate men_.' She pushed that resolve in her mind, hard. She couldn't bear getting hurt again.

'_I should just avoid him soon… I have to find a way to break this engagement… after all… these feelings I now have… will soon be gone if he disappears…'_

Her face suddenly turned grim, she then stopped running…

'_Oh well, it was a short-lived contract anyway…'_

She then turned around to go back

"…" was all she could think of when she turned back. Looking around, she saw no sign of human life, only plants and a bench; it appears to be a rose garden.

"Where am I?" was her reaction to the sudden realization of being in an unknown place.

"Don't tell me that…" she cursed under her breath, sweat-drops were forming…

"I'm LOST?!" she exclaimed, her hands were hitting her head because of her stupidity.

She then panicked, "Waaah. Which direction did I go? Was it right or left?" her eyes were all swirly in confusion, both her hands were on her head, as she ran past all directions. "Damn Sasuke! Because of him I got lost!!!" exclaimed an agitated Sakura.

An idea suddenly popped into Sakura's mind, a simple and most common one to be exact, yet she didn't think of it as first.

"Ahh, cellphone! Yes my cellphone! Where's that darn cellphone…" she then realized…

"WAAAAH, I left it on the table! Of all times for it to be gone, why now?!!!!"

-------------Ceremony Hall

"Son-in-law, have you seen my oh-so-cute and oh-so-sweet daughter?" asked a particularly worried emotional father with teary eyes. ---hasn't seen her for like… 10 minutes?

Sasuke was taken aback by the action of the father, who was like clinging to Sasuke's leg as if Sasuke's some sort desperado person.

"Err, she said that she needed some air" replied Sasuke attempting to gently shrug off Mr. Haruno from his leg, Mr. Haruno suddenly stood and he came closer to Sasuke's face, Mr. Haruno's face at that time was like some sort of a dark lord or whatever.

'Face. Too. Close.!!!' Roared Sasuke's thoughts as he was looking at Mr. Haruno with sweat-drops.

"FIND HER!!!! NOW!!!!" roared Mr. Haruno, his eyes burning like hell, Sasuke swore that if eyes could summon some sort of beast, surely Mr. Haruno's would have done that by now.

"Y-Yes Sir!!!" Stammered Sasuke, a bit, well… scared. He then dashed outside to 'who knows where' Sakura went.

'Sheesh, the Haruno's surely are a weird set of family, a dad who is like an emo person, a daughter bestowed with super human power and brains, Mrs. Haruno seems to be normal at the very least…'

Sasuke then saw Mrs. Haruno talking to her cellphone…

"WHAT? You ran out of the limited edition Omega-ultra-super-duper-pinky-pink-sweet-caramelized-strawberry-bonbon?!" shouted the frustrated mom towards the cellphone, her hair suddenly turned like… Medusa. Her hand crushed the cellphone. Ahh I see the poor cellphone parts scattering away.

'_Alright… maybe not, they're all weird._' Sasuke sweat-dropped as he continued to go to the direction Sakura went.

Rose Garden

"Ahh… I'm soo tired… I'll just sit here, and wait…" she sighed, defeated, as she sat on the bench. The Moon appeared most beautiful tonight; it illuminated the falling waters of the fountain, the place actually seemed nice forgetting the fact she was lost. It was really beautiful that night.

"If only this world wasn't full of arrogant jerk-heads and damn lustful bastards… I wouldn't feel like this…" She muttered she then looked up. The night sky was starry, beautiful…

"It's your fault, Hien…" she screamed out of frustration. 'I gave you my all… yet you still deceived me…'

She then heard the bushes rustling, her attention was drawn towards the bushes…

'_Something isn't right… it's the dead of night… I see there is no sign of neither animal nor human life here right now… yet why are the bushes around me are rustling…?'_

"Sasuke?" she asked… well hoped at least, after all, she didn't expect him to run after her or anything. But… there was always this tiny hope he'll come.

"It's impossible!" she chuckled to herself as she turned away from the bushes.

"Who said it's impossible?" spoke a familiar arrogant voice. The rustling of the bushes became louder.

Her eyes grew wide as she heard that familiar voice… yes indeed, that familiarly arrogant voice… Her heart then suddenly sped, adrenaline rushed past her.

"No freakin' way!" She exclaimed, flabbergasted as she did as she took a glance at the dark figure coming out of the bushes.

"Sasuke!?"

"What? Did you miss me?" Ah yes, again with his cockiness, ah… oh yeah and his devious signature smirk.

"As if!" she quickly denied, well, technically it IS true, but… she's embarrassed. What can I say?

"Heh, come on, let's go back, the ceremony won't end with out the almighty princess." He stated as he lifted up a reluctant struggling Sakura and carried her as if they're newly weds… Well they ARE engaged…

"Ehh, put me down! Sasuke!! I can walk, I have my own two feet you know!" she was panicking, flustered and embarrassed. She couldn't fight back, Sasuke was well.. stronger than her.

"Stop whining already, remember we're already engaged!" He stated, Sakura, who is in his arms, reluctantly agreed and gave up. Sasuke on the other hand, smiled in victory.

'_Why oh why do things have to be this way?!'_

'**C'mon it's not so bad!'** her inner self roared

'_Shut up! It's terrible! If Ino sees me like this…'_

'**Who cares about that hag!!! Woot woot for me!'** Inner Sakura flailed her arms around.

'_I DO, and what's more, Sasuke's an ultra-jerk-ala-playboy' she frustratingly debated with her SELF._

'**Stop pretending, you're already falling for him. It's natural chemistry for a hot girl to like a hot boy. Their equation is PUuuuR-FECT'** Blared Inner Sakura

'That isn't true…'

'**Yes it IS'** retorted Inner Sakura

'_This discussion is pointless!'_ she shouted in her thoughts

'**Stop pretending that you're the Ice queen, you have feelings for him, quit denying. I'm your reflection. I know how you feel.'**

"THAT ISN'T TRUE!!!!" she shouted in denial. Sasuke blinked and looked at her.

"What isn't true?" he asked, curious to whatever she was talking about.

"It's nothing" she spat, she was blushing.

"Then I'll just make you talk…" He then gave her a devious smile.

"Wha--?" Sasuke was about to tickle Sakura, but… he suddenly tripped over a rock…

They fell down; Sasuke was on top of Sakura… Sakura was far too shocked to say anything… feelings were stirring…

Their lips touched… An innocent kiss perhaps? Or a trick of fate?

_She still doesn't want to acknowledge…_

Both didn't realize what they were doing… Both were just… intoxicated. It's as if the world around them stopped.

Both didn't realize what they were doing… Both were just… intoxicated. It's as if the world around them stopped.

_The fact that she already fell for him…_

Feelings were bursting inside her, she could feel it, the adrenaline rushing inside her body, the warmth of Sasuke's lips, the poison of love.

'_Stop it…'_

She was reluctant… she hesitated whether this was right or wrong… feelings were starting to overflow…

'_Please stop it…'_

Sasuke saw her eyes were forming tears… He immediately got off her and apologized.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" he stated, a bit red from the incident. She was silent, still tears were overflowing as she sat up.

"Stop crying… I hate it when women cry." He shyly commented. As he took out his handkerchief and wiped off Sakura's tears.

'_Please stop it Sasuke… Don't be so kind to me…'_

"Stop crying, I'm sorry…" he spoke softly as he embraced Sakura.

'_Because… it hurts so much… that I can't like you back…'_

Sasuke then carried her back to the ceremony hall when she became a bit calmer.

Unknownst to Sasuke, Itachi was watching… and it seems he was talking to someone…

-----------------------------------------END of Chappy------------------------------------------

**Waaah, what's going to happen now?! Dun dun dun dun! Now what.. and what the heck is Itachi doing still wearing female clothes?! Kyaaaa! Now what… R&R people. Thanks for supporting me!!! **

**tsuki to neko**


End file.
